Roses of Time
by dreamerWithwords
Summary: Ellis Plower is sick. She isnt sure what it is... but it's bad. What will she do? She's getting suspisuous. There is something they are hiding from her... but its bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked around the little blue room one last time. The paint was peeling and the floorboards creaked but this little blue room was my home, well not anymore. I was leaving Seattle to go stay in a hospital in Forks Washington. I had been feeling ill lately and Ms. Taylor, the nurse, could no longer care for me. I looked out the little window behind the brass bed. People were hastily rushing along the sidewalk as the afternoon traffic slowed. Surely they wouldn't notice the rundown, old brick girls' home just across from them. They just kept going. Their own routine. That's the thing about me, I like routines. Being in order, observant, and impressive. I looked down at my feet. I was wearing black converse shoes and stripped socks just below the knee. My jeans however, covered them. My stripped socks… a secret. Above my jeans was a Chip and Dale T-shirt. Above that? An average girl with average contacts, (another secret), star earrings, and wavy highlighted brown hair just clearing mid back.

I didn't mind leaving the home anyways. There would be no one to miss, or to miss me either. The girls were all scared of me because I was "too rough". Even the nuns had to practically wrestle me every morning just to get a dress on. My rebellious behavior had not helped me much. I've always been "one of the guys", so to speak. But however, all my life I have been told, time and time again, that I was to be this, or that. Finally I would be free. Ms. Opal, my caregiver, had told me the hospital would probably take me in or I could stay with someone in town until I was adopted. All will depend on my medical condition.

"Ellis?" I heard Ms. Opal say as she stood in the doorway.

I turned around. She frowned.

"What's wrong Ms. Opal?" I asked looking at her for an explanation.

"There are… holes in your… pants." she spoke clearly and calmly then looked me in the eye.

"Ellis, it is time for you to leave now."

"Yes ma'Am.", I lifted my duffel bag off the bed and slung the strap over my shoulder. Ms. Opal nodded in the direction down the hall towards the lobby. As I stepped through the hallway other girls stared at me as I passed their rooms. Usually, this is when Ms. Opal would say something like, "Ladies, it is not polite to stare." or cough to break the silence and attention. However this time she did nothing. The van was parallel parked in front of the building. There was a lady standing next to the side door. She had her hair back in a neat ponytail and she was wearing khaki pants and a pastel dress top with matching jewelry. I slumped over to the front desk and sighed my name on a sheet of paper stapled together with other sheets. The secretary, Ms. Deanna, smiled at me as she pulled the stack to her and put it into a folder with my name on it 'Ellis Plower'.

"Thanks.", I said to her when she handed me the folder.

"You're welcome, and make sure to give this to the office when you get there."

"Of course." I replied smiling. Ms. Opal waved as I walked out. I smiled and nodded at her through the window but she had already started walking back down the hallway. The woman in the ponytail grinned and waved to me as I walked towards the passenger door of the minivan. I opened the door and stepped in, positioning my duffel bag in my lap. The car smelled like new leather and strong perfume.

"Hello, you must be Ellis Plower, yeah? the lady asked me as I buckled my seatbelt. She sounded nice, like that sort of person who would let you go in front of her in line or spare her last piece of gum.

"Yes, I Am.", I replied extra clearly just to make sure she had heard me correctly. I don't like to make first impressions awkward.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ellis, what a lovely name! I am Mrs. Laragan by the way. I noticed she talked very optimistically. I liked those sorts of people in a way. I mean… sometimes you need that happy person to cheer you up.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." I was feeling sick. Just THINKING of going to a foreign town, staying in a hospital where people die and vomit, and going to a public school for the first time would leave anyone feeling nauseous, but me… it was all a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car ride felt longer than it should have. Mrs. Laragan and had small talk along the way but eventually I just had to get out my iPod and stare out the window. Washington was dreary as usual. Rain and clouds filled the sky. There were many trees along the road. It felt good getting out of the city for once. The home was not wealthy enough to send me to a hospital in Seattle but Forks was the closed one that they could afford. A drop of rain slapped the side window, waking me from my half slumber. Paramore echoed in my ears. I looked down at my lap. My iPod was still playing. I paused the song then wrapped the ear buds around it and slipped it into the side pocket of my duffel bag.

"We're almost there", I heard Mrs. Laragan say.

"How long is the trip?" I asked, yawning.

"Mmmm, about an hour." she replied keeping her eyes on the road. We passed a sigh along the road that read "Forks Welcomes You!"

"Here we are!" Mrs. Laragan said cheerfully.

"Just two more minutes and we will be at the hospital." We passed a building with a sigh saying "Forks High School, Home of the Spartans."

"Is that were I will go to school?" I asked sheepishly, thinking of what my first day would be like.

"We'll, how old are you?" Mrs. Laragan asked, this time looking at me.

"Fourteen.", I replied.

"Then that's your school then!" "You'll be a ninth grader next year, freshman." she said it with a smile, she seemed really happy about it. There was a pause. "Oh.", I said dumbly. I really wasn't sure what to say at this point, I was feeling sick again.

"We are here!" Mrs. Laragan said. My head snapped up. The hospital looked alright. We pulled into a parking space close to the front entrance. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the side door, squeezing the folder in my hand. The duffel bag suddenly felt heavier as my stomach twisted, my hands were sweating. The rain didn't help at all. I wish I didn't bury my jacket under all my stuff. "Are you alright Ellis?" Mrs. Laragan asked, noticing my uneasiness. "Y-yes.", I choked out. We walked up the concrete steps and opened the door. Nice warm air surrounded me. There where curtains and small beds lining one wall, and hallways lined with doors in every direction. A secretary with sleek black hair was talking in the phone at the main desk. Mrs. Laragan put her hand on my back and led me towards the desk. The secretary looked up at us.

"Hold please." she set the phone down and smiled at us.

"Hey Krystal!" she exclaimed to Mrs. Laragan.

"Thanks so much for bringing her over."

"Pleasure.", she said with a nod. The secretary looked at me; I noticed her nametag said 'Miss Sarah' on it.

"You must be Ellis Plower.", she said shaking my hand.

"Yes.", I replied. I handed her the folder, following the directions Ms. Deanna had given me in Seattle.

"Oh, right!" Miss Sarah proclaimed, grabbing the folder from my hand. She opened it and skimmed through it a bit before handing it to Mrs. Laragan. "Sigh here." she stated pointing her finger above a blank line on the paper. Her finger nail polish was gold and very bright. She then moved the folder to me and pointed to another line.

"And you sigh here" When I was done she pulled the folder back and closed it.

"Krystal you can leave now and Ellis you may sit in one of those blue waiting chairs over there." she pointed to a little waiting section with books and magazines in a bin next to the last chair. Mrs. Laragan patted my back.

"See you soon Ellis!" she waved and walked away.

"Bye!" I returned. I began walking to a chair.

"Oh, wait!" Miss Sarah said. I turned around and walked back.

"Give this to Dr. Cullen when he comes to get you, he's you're doctor, okay?"

"Got it.", I said taking the folder back. I sat down in a chair and pulled my iPod back out of the bag. I unrolled the ear buds and let them hang. My case was plain red. I had stolen a lot of money to get the clothes and other things I had. I didn't really feel bad about it at the time. I remember always being in the café down the street, using their Wi-Fi until they kicked me out. I never had friends to hang out with out of the home so I didn't text or anything. It's just been me. The hospital had Wi-Fi, but only with a password. I probably wasn't allowed to have the iPod out anyways so I put it back. A man with pale skin and very light blonde hair walked in. He walked towards me. My toes curled inside my shoes. His eyes intimidated me. Was he wearing contacts? I couldn't tell.

"Ellis Plower?" he asked. His voice was calm and soft, almost soothing.

"Yeah, tha-that's me.", I responded shyly. I stood up handing him the folder.

"Thank You." He replied leading me down one of the hallways towards a small checkup room. I sat on the bed while he looked through the folder. There was a small window, but the curtains were closed. I had set my duffel bag at the end of the bed. My hands still felt sweaty. I pressed them in between my knees. Dr. Cullen turned around.

"Okay, we are going to have to do typical checkup routines first then see what is going on." I nodded. He shone a light in my eyes and ears then checked my reflexes and then my mouth and nose.

"Everything seems to be in order." he said with a chuckle. I tried to smile but my body did nothing. He looked at me sympathetically, but he said nothing.

"Come with me down to the lab for a blood draw." Dr. Cullen led me out the door, leaving my bag on the bed. We walked back down the hallway and through the lobby. The nurses stared as he passed. I hoped he was married. We entered the lab. I sat down in the reclining chair. He swabbed my arm and prepared the needle. My heart started beating faster.

"It won't hurt." He said, still adjusting the needle. As if he knew my heart was beating faster. Dr. Cullen tied a blue band around my arm then put his hand under my elbow. I winced when the needle first went in. He sort of winced as well. When he was done he put the needle in an orange bin then set the tube of blood on a rack. He led me back to the room.

"You'll be staying here for a while, so make yourself at home, the lunches aren't that bad." he smiled. This time I managed to smile back. Dr. Cullen left. I unpacked my things and put my clothes in the empty dresser and slipped my iPod into my back pocket. I fell asleep on the bed. A couple of hours later Dr. Cullen came back. He tapped my shoulder to wake me up.

"Dinner.", was all he said before leaving again. I got up and walked to the cafeteria. Patients, doctors, and visitors filled the tables. I grabbed a sandwich and apple. The water was at the end of the buffet. I realized how thirsty I was and grabbed a bottle then scanned the room looking for a table. There was an empty table in the back. I sat there and took polite gulps out of my water bottle. I only ate half the sandwich, not even touching the apple. My stomach wasn't feeling good again. I had a bad feeling but I couldn't describe it. I threw the food away and stacked my tray on a large pile of other trays. I walked back to my room. I slipped my shoes off and rolled onto the bed. Tomorrow? School.


End file.
